Baby Blues
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Nate and Miley are married. Miley is heavily pregnant and Nate's at the studio. Camp Rock/Hannah Montana fic. NILEY!


**Hey people, I felt like doing a one shot because I have been really stressed this week so that's why chapter six isn't out yet of 'A dying love'. I'm working on it but I wanted to do this so I could get my creative juices flowing. Okay just so you know the first bit is texting between Nate and Miley. They have been married for ten months and Miley is pregnant. **

**Enjoy!**

**Miley**

_Nate_

**Natey I'm bored**

_Miles, I'm at the studio I can't really talk._

**(Enter sad face) But I'm your wife **

_I know but the producers giving me evils.._

**Tell him to leave you alone or he's gunna have to deal with a severely pregnant woman!**

_I'm sure he'd love that Miles, are you and the baby okay?_

**Yeah, but I'm so bored! I thought my handsome husband would talk to me..**

_I would love to talk to you but the producers getting pissed off._

**Nate...**

_Yeah? What's wrong?_

_**The dog's peeing up your guitar...**_

_What!? Get him off!_

**I can't exactly get up.**

_Shout at him then!_

**I'm not shouting at our dog!**

_Please get him off._

**He's finished now..**

_Oh man, I loved that guitar..._

**More than me?**

_Of course not Miles..._

**Can you get me some cheesy puffs and chocolate?**

_Again?_

**Yeah, it's yummy!**

_More like disgusting__.._

**Well your baby wants it. And what baby wants****,**** baby gets.**

_Yes Mrs Grey. I'll get it on the way home, I'm not sure what time that will be. Man were using a lot of credit. _

**Please come home quickly I'm bored. And I don't pay for the phones you do. HAHA.**

_Mrs Grey, this is Mike. I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave Nate to work he needs to finish recording. _

**Well excuse me! I want to talk to my husband.**

_He's busy!_

**Don't shout at me mister!**

_Mrs Grey Nathaniel is busy and needs to record. So please get off the phone!_

**Wow, someone's stressy. **

_Mrs Grey please, he needs to record._

**Has no one ever told you not to mess with a pregnant woman?**

_Mrs Grey. Please can you not send anymore messages 'cause Nate's got to work or he'll be home later. _

**Gosh, stressy. **

_Sorry, Miles I'm going to have to go, the producer stole my phone this is the last message I can do. I love you. _

**Fine, I'll come down there myself! **

_Don't you dare get into the car! Your not allowed to drive!_

**I thought you said that was your last message,, hmm**

_It was supposed to be this is the last one now. Don't get into that car._

**Too late, see you in half an hour.**

_**_

Half an hour later Miley strolled into the studio rubbing her bulging belly. Nate was going to be annoyed when he saw her, he specially told her not to drive anywhere because the baby was due any day. But she was bored, and the studio was only twenty minutes away. She walked along the corridor receiving some funny looks off people as to why she was there. Miley just glared at them and walked up to the desk.

Her man behind the desk jumped as he looked up. He was definitely not expecting Nate Grey's wife to be in front of him.

He cleared his throat "Can I help you Mrs Grey?"

"I'm looking for my husband. What room is he in?" Miley asked leaning against the table for support.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that"

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"The producer said that no one can go into the studio today, the boys need to finish their album today"

"Well I'm his wife and I demand to know where he is!"

"I can't te--"

Miley cut him off angrily "Tell me where he is because you do not want to piss off an extremely hormonal pregnant woman!"

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!"

Miley looked at him for a second then replied. "Do I just look like a beached whale or something? 'Cause I think it's damn obvious that I'm freakin' pregnant!"

The guy took a breath in getting slightly freaked out by the commotion Miley was making.

"I want to know where my husband --" Miley said before stopping abruptly her eyes widening.

"Are you okay Mrs Grey? I think you should go home"

"Shut up a second!" Miley shouted holding onto the table supporting herself as some pain washed over her.

A producer walked past the both of them before saying. "Fredrick, clean up the water spill." He walked away leaving the guy in confusion. "What water?"

Miley started shaking violently looking at the guy behind the desk.

"Mrs Grey are you okay?"

"Can you get Nate for me." Miley asked some tears rolling down her face she held onto her stomach breathing deeply.

**

In the room down the corridor. Nate sat with his brothers in the recording studio getting ready to start a new song.

They were about to start when they all heard some arguing from outside the room.

"What the hecks that?" The producer shouted getting annoyed that they were getting interrupted again.

"It sounds like someone's arguing" An intern said causing the producer to glare at him.

"I know that you idiot!"

"I'm sorry sir" He said looking down.

The arguing got louder and the producer was getting really annoyed.

Jason and Shane were just messing around with some chords on the guitar while Nate sat listening carefully to the voices. He swore he knew one of them but he couldn't tell because their voices were muffled.

Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard.

The boys all looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly their door swung open and a flustered looking guy from behind the desk ran in.

"Nate! Your wife's here and she's having the baby!" He said freaking out.

Nate's eyes widened and his heart started pumping harder in his chest. He quickly stood up and chucked his guitar at Shane and ran out of the room with his brother's close behind him.

Nate ran down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him and when he got to the main office he saw Miley clutching onto the side holding her stomach obviously in pain.

"Miley!" Nate shouted worried as he got near her. Her head shot up as she heard her name being called. She relaxed a little bit when she saw him.

"Nate" Miley said squinting her eyes trying to stand up but failing.

Nate rushed over to her and held her weight as she let go of the side.

"SHANE! GET THE CAR READY!" He shouted trying to sooth Miley.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'll get you to the hospital, just breath deeply."

"Natey I'm scared" Miley confessed as she sat with Nate on the floor of the studio.

"It's okay Miley, I'll be with you all the way. Just think about when it's over we'll have a gorgeous baby" He said smiling.

"What if I can't do it, what if it hurts too much? What if I don't like the doctor?" Miley said leaning into Nate's chest.

"Miles, I'm sure everything will be fine. If you don't like the doctor I'll demand for another one. I know you can do this. You're the strongest person I know. If anyone can do it, I know you can"

Miley smiled weakly. Shane ran into the office with Jason. "The cars ready Big Robs bringing it around the front. We'll follow you and call everyone." He said helping Nate lift Miley off the floor and out to the car.

"You better not get any body fluids on my new car" Shane said to Miley as they got her into to the back with Nate following.

"Shut up frizzy hair" Miley exclaimed holding tightly onto Nate's hand.

Nate laughed as Shane's hand went up to his hair to check if it was frizzy.

Nate shut the door as Miley left another scream of pain. Big Rob looked around from his seat and smiled weakly at the pair and started driving down the road.

**

Eleven excruciating hours later Nate walked out of the delivery room with his scrubs on holding onto a pink blanket with a massive smile on his face.

The whole family looked towards him as the doors opened. They all stood up and smiled rushing over to him.

"Everyone please welcome your new granddaughter and niece. Brooke Denise Grey." Nate said the smile never leaving his face.

Everyone squealed and fussed over the brand new member of their family as Miley came out of the room in a wheelchair. Nate turned around and placed baby Brooke into her mother's arms and kissed Miley on the forehead.

"See Miles, I knew you could do it. And I didn't even have to change the doctor." Nate said smiling.

"Well you nearly had to. He kept saying push, push. I wanted to punch him in the face."

**The End.**

**So what did you guys think?**

**I think it was a bit random, i actually wrote this is 40 minutes strangely enough.**

**I'll update 'A dying love?' as soon as the chapters finished.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
